Could it change?
by XxKat.FxX
Summary: Gabriella is bored of her rotine, and the chance her parents gave her of finding her own love is coming to an end. At her honor ball, she meets a stranger. Can he chnage it? GxT Old times
1. Summer breeze

Could this change? Once again, I was leaning on the balcony, summer breeze cuddling my curls. Could this change?

Every year, since I was fourteen, my parents would do a ball in my honor.

Ha! Honor! They wanted me to find him. The man to marry me. I refused to take a particular taste at anyone; I stood by love. Naïve, they said I was. Probably, but I chose that way and I stay by my thoughts.

"Miss Gabriella!" Anna called. My maid was asking for me. It must be time, I sighed.

"Coming!" I answered, loud enough for her to hear me. I walked back into my room, and sat by the armchair, decorated by gold lines, while Anna got my gown out of my closet. A golden and blood red velvet beautiful gown. I slowly got up, and Anna helped me undress.

In a matter of twenty minutes, I sat in front of the dressing table and I picked up the golden brush. I stared at the mirror, noticing some changes since last years. My lines had gotten more mature and even in my silhouette you could notice that I was older. Eighteen.

"Miss, everyone's waiting," Anna suddenly said behind me. I had forgotten she was there. Anna's hands were subtle, I forgot she was enlacing my hair. Rainbows and colored straps of cetin laid on my head, while the end of my curls laid on my shoulders.

"Thank you, Anna," I politely got up and walked to the door. Again, I sighed. My heart ached, knowing m parents wouldn't leave the choice up to me for much longer. I had begged for they to give me a chance of being happy. To choose my own marriage. Out of love by their child, they agreed to do so. Their limit was eighteen. If, until the end of this year, I hadn't choose an appropriate candidate, they would do it themselves.

My hand ran down the marble handrail of the wondrous staircase that led to the ball room. Many people I would face today. Too many, for my disposition.

My steps were slow, and hesitating. My mother was smiling at me, waiting at the end of the staircase, beside my father.

I reached them in few seconds, and I felt every eye of the room locked on me. I smiled at my mother.

"Gabrielle, there are some people I want you to meet."

I nodded, and started to follow her. My eyes were caught by a young man, standing near a window. Pale ocean eyes stared with curiosity, and I wondered who he could be.

He walked towards me, and a few steps away, my mother realized to who I was looking at. She pushed me towards rudely, as if to get me away of the astonishing sight.


	2. Can I have this dance?

**A.N:**Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter and the adds for favourites and so!

This is my second HSM fanfic, which I based on some songs, books and so, (in particular Love Story by Taylor Swift, which might cause resembles to Romeo and Juliet), which reminds me I have to finish the first fanfic!

I believe that if I don't get at least three more reviews, I think I'll drop this.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Can I have this dance?**

"Mother!" I exclaimed, angered for her reaction.

"Gabriella, now you listen dear. I don't want anywhere near that man, understand me?"

Her request made me even madder; there was something about him. Something that caught my eye. I had never taken any special attention or affection on someone before, but in some strange way he caught me. I made an expression that said "Explain it, or I won't do it."

"Don't you dare," behind all my ire I could see she was worried. She was my mother, her function was to protect me, and I could see it was one of those moments.

"Gabi, please."

Her frail request sadden me, and I nodded my head silently. She knew I would go for it, in her eyes I was a rebel, but with a request like that, how could I refuse to help my mother keep me happy? _Maybe her definition of happy doesn't matches mine,_ I thought.

She motioned me to follow her, more lady-like now, and she presented me some of the parties and acquirements she had in the ballroom. I met Mr. and Ms. Nickelson, parents of two small boys, twins, that lived in the town. The boys were playing with Lucietta, Madam Lacentrage daughter. They were eight years old, at the time. As soon, as the little girl saw me, she ran to me, and I hugged her, rising her up a bit.

"You're getting too heavy, Luci," I said.

The little girl laughed, and smiled, showing her missing teeth. The boys followed her and hid behind their parents.

"Miss Gabriella, this is John and George. They're my younger children." She smiled modestly, and I took it by a motherly action.

I lowered my upper torso, and said, in a voice as soft as I could, "Hello."

The boy with brownish hair, walked over, held out his hand, and said, "I'm John."

The other soon greeted me, a bit more shyly, but wanting to stand up to his brother. I smiled, "Hi, George." I held his hand, as I had done to his brother, and smiled widely.

The boys ran off, pursuing Lucietta, and I felt someone's stare, once again, I turned to my right side, and only saw my mother engaged on an exiting conversation with Ms. Nickelson, but no one in particular was looking at me. I looked behind the persons surrounding me, and still nothing popped out of my sight. I managed to hear a chuckle, to my left, above all the noise in the room. I then turned to my left, to see who was mocking me. The blue eyed man was staring at me again. I turned around, when I felt blood rush to my cheeks.

"Why am I blushing?" I whispered angrily at myself. I had secured my mother I would not involve myself in a matter with this man! My words meant the world to me, and so I keep my promises.

"Gabriella, what are you doing, dear?" My mother asked, with a corky expression.

"Nothing." I promptly said, and turned around, with a smile on my face again.

"Then, what are you waiting for? Go mingle!" My mother ordered in an encouraging voice.

"Gabriella!" Some one called behind me. I turned around again, feeling a bit déjà vu.

"Arabella, dear!" I smiled, glad to know it was her. One of my best friends, whom I was wondering about. She hugged me warmly, and we sighed in each other arms.

"I'm so glad to see you!" I exclaimed.

"Me too. It has been long."

"Yes, too long." I murmured, solemnly.

"Come, I want you to meet some of my friends." I smiled at her innocence; she was one year younger than me. She was lucky she had friends. My friends were the elements, those who can't speak. The wind, the sun, the flowers and plants on the gardens, the rain.

She dragged me along, with extra joy, and I was led to a group of young people. Two women and three young men joined and talked, cheerful. I could assume the boys were older, by their looks, but the girls appeared to be around my age.

"This is Gabriella," Bella said, as if proud for me being of her personal acquaintance.

"Hi," I pronounced shyly. Two of the boys arranged their posture, in a way that would let them be more straight, and even the girls looked surprised. Surprisingly, it was none of the ones that first reacted to greet me, but the one man who did not change his will.

"Hello. I am Leandro Fittzwillian, Miss," he raised my hand to his lips, and greeted me with a kiss, a gentleman-like action, "Would you be so kind as if to dance with me?"

I politely answered affirmately, and after this one, many were to come. I dance until my feet hurt, and was glad when I foreseen the end of the music approaching. I had closed my eyes, to see if I could brush off the pain, when my partner's, Ms. Deally, posture changed, and for moments he stopped. I unsealed my eyes, to see the blue eyes staring at me.

"Excuse me, may I have this dance?" The music behind ended, and a waltz started.

"Oh, surely, "I answered politely and smiled at my previous partner.

"I'm Gabriella Montez."

"I am aware of your person, miss, "He kissed my hand, as a current ran through my spine. I believe he noticed, since he chuckled a little.

"And your name, Sir?"

"Troy Bolton." He grabbed my waist, and I raised my hand to his shoulder. _Dance_, I reminded myself. _Breath. _


End file.
